


Mythical

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Day at the Beach, Getting Fucked [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Timeskip, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, merman Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji's a Merman, Zolo is not.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Day at the Beach, Getting Fucked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Mythical

**Author's Note:**

> So I,,,, may or may not have really wanted to write this while I was drafting the last chapter of The Huntsman and His Bounty 😳👉👈

**"Shit. Shit shit shit!"** Zolo clawed at the sand. Sanji pressed into his back, holding Zolo's shaking hands in his own. 

"You can take it, can't you?"

"I-I-- _ shit!"  _ Zolo groaned, "how are you-what do you-Sanji!"

Sanji kissed his neck, his tail holding him tighter. The scales were smooth and slick on his legs. Water dripped down their bodies, and the ripples from the lagoon lapped at his elbows and knees. His thighs were quaking, his insides were melting, and  _ fuck  _ his mind was reeling. Sanji's sharp teeth nipped at his shoulders. 

It was hot, it was so so hot. 

"You're so good, so good for me."

"I am?" Zolo gasped, "Sanji?"

He wrapped around him tighter and Zolo mewled.

"You are, you really are," Sanji purred in his ear. "There's still more, you think you can take it?"

_ "Oh fu-ck,"  _ Zolo was panting and whimpering and pressing his entire body in the sand beneath them. How was there more? More of  _ him?  _ It felt like he was going to endlessly push deeper and deeper inside of him. "I don't, I don't know."

"I think you can." Sanji smiled, "come on,"

"Please, please," Zolo let out a choked moan.  _ "Shit, please!"  _

Sanji paused and he almost cried out in frustration. Shoulders rising and falling with every shuddering inhale. 

"Do you want it?"

He was drooling.

"Yes!" He whined and the Merman held him tighter, impossibly tighter. His tail was long, looping around Zolo's body like a serpent. 

"Do you deserve it?"

"I--" he gasped and moaned, Sanji pushing further into him. Whimpering and pressing back into Sanji. Oh, oh god, he was going to- _ fuck  _ he was so so close. 

"Do you? Have you been good?"

"I have! I swear I have!" He cried, just a little more, he was so hard in his pants. His cock weeping and twitching, and his ass clenching and clinging to Sanji. 

The Merman pressed his fingers into Zolo's palms. 

"You gonna cum? Huh? You're so good for me." The praise went straight to Zolo's cock. "Look at that, you've taken almost all of me."

_ "Shit!  _ Sanji! I'm gonna-fuck-I'm--"

"Such a good boy, I'm so proud of you." Sanji whispered, then, without the slightest shred of warning, he slammed inside.

_ "Holy fuck!"  _ Zolo cried and came. Panting and gasping and shaking on the sand. Sanji spoke into his ear, raking his teeth along Zolo's ear. He was so full, his mind was a mess of pleasure. Sanji was grinding against him and breathing in his ear. 

"You feel so nice."

Zolo whimpered and nodded. 

"Can I fuck you?" 

"Ha,  _ yes _ ." 


End file.
